


Hanging Up by wild_welsh_witch

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabbles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what could our two favourite immortals be up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Up by wild_welsh_witch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): this story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

  
[Hanging Up](viewstory.php?sid=209) by [wild_welsh_witch](viewuser.php?uid=42)  


  
Summary: what could our two favourite immortals be up to?  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  Romance  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 140 Read: 222  
Published: 24 Dec 2005 Updated: 24 Dec 2005 

n/a by wild_welsh_witch

"Like this?"

"Yeah, like that" Crowley all but purred with satisfaction

"It's so long..."

"So?"

"So nothing, just observing" said the angel, grasping it firmly

"Hey! Don't pull it like that!"

"Why?"

"You're pulling too hard! You're gonna -"

The christmas lights that the two immortals had sellotaped around the windows of Aziraphale's book shop promptly fell to the floor with a slight crash and tangled around themselves.

Crowley, a piece of sellotape still stuck to his hand, sighed agitatedly and climbed down from the ladder.

"I _told_ you that you were pulling the cable too hard" he said "this is the last time I help you put lights up"

They stood in silence for awhile, then Aziraphale said:

"You're still going to help me hang the mistletoe though, right?"

Crowley grinned

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=209>  



End file.
